


【第一人称】脚踝

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【第一人称】脚踝

离约定时间还有二十分钟，我一个人坐在车里发呆，八点在顶楼的餐厅要和我的律师见面，我的离婚律师。我和前妻相亲认识的，貌合神离过了几年终于谁也受不了谁，但她不肯离，我简单收拾了行李就搬了出来，没想到在找律师的时候竟然遇到了高中同学，鬼使神差地，洪知秀成了我的律师。

为什么用鬼使神差这个词，因为我心思不纯，从上高中的时候就是。那时候我俩在班里没有太多交集，但他经常出现在我的脑海里，以意淫对象的身份。高中的洪知秀喜欢穿浅色牛仔裤，紧窄的裤筒勾勒出两条细直的长腿，运动鞋和裤子之间露一截白皙的脚踝，我用目光反复丈量过，是我一手能握过来的弧度。他学习很认真，经常趁课间在讲台上找老师问问题，讲台有点高，如果他想要给老师指书上的字就要踮踮脚，这个动作让他脚后的跟腱显得更加突出，和踝骨之间形成两个凹陷，每当这个时候我就会用舌头去舔自己尖形的犬齿来压抑心里某些变态的渴望。那几年我抓住一切机会走在他后面，课间操结束回教室的楼梯上、放学后人声鼎沸的走廊里，白天看过的那双纤细的脚腕反复出现在我的性幻想里，我用手狠狠掐住它去啃咬那根突起的跟腱，可现实是我只能压低了喘息在深夜的卧室发泄这股难以启齿的躁动。

高考结束以后我就再也没见过他了，只知道他考去了政法大学，之后我像正常人一样上学、恋爱，仿佛青春期的卑劣意淫从来没有存在过一样。当我第一次和别人上床的时候我发觉，他是无可替代的，没有人能让我再有那种难以抑制的冲动，如果是他，不需要脱衣服，只要在我对面轻轻交叠双腿我就能硬。我应该是喜欢女人的，我无法想象自己和男人做爱，可洪知秀不一样，他是一个超脱了性别的存在，是我青春期爱与欲的载体。他的存在让我感觉自己像在长期精神出轨，这可能也是我离婚原因的一小部分，如果没有他，毫无激情的日子也不是让人不能忍受。遇到他做我的离婚律师这件事，饶是我这种从来不迷信的人也得说一句真是命运的安排，我坐在车里抽了几根烟，在还有五分钟的时候踏上了通往顶楼的电梯。

侍者引着我往预定的座位走，远远的我就看到他已经到了，桌子下面精英味十足的西裤和皮鞋间露出一截被黑色袜子包裹的脚踝。我又不自觉地舔了舔犬齿，舌头被割痛的时候才反应过来这个动作我已经很久没做过了。老同学见面并没有想像中的尴尬，他清纯无辜的样子与律师身份格格不入却最能化解人的心防，我三两句带过了自己上一段乏善可陈的婚姻，之后的时间里话题就一直围着他转。我疯狂想要窥探他走出高中校园后这些年的人生，表面上彬彬有礼，其实渴望知道有谁脱下过他的裤子，握过了那双我只能在梦里肖想的脚踝。

高级西餐厅的氛围太好，我们两个人都喝到微醺，可能是席间我喉结滚动的频率暴露了心思，成年人之间的默契让我俩去酒店开了间大床房。都已经到了上床可以不问原因的年纪，虽然和久别重逢的高中同学见面就打炮这件事听起来有点扯，但我很激动，是那种夙愿得偿的激动。

他懒散地倚在房间的沙发上，扯领带时眉眼间流露出的风情和高中时很不一样，却让我兴奋地战栗起来。我跪在他面前小心翼翼地脱下了他的袜子，似乎是对我的癖好有点惊讶，他一只脚踩在我的肩膀上，另一只脚抬起了我的下巴。他歪头的样子真可爱，端详我的眼神似乎带着某种了然，但我已经顾不了那么多，梦想成真的感觉太过美好，我迫不及待的用犬齿咬上了他的脚踝。像肉食动物捉住了猎物又舍不得一口吞掉，我用牙叼了皮肉一点一点地慢慢吮，手指覆在跟腱上反复描画它突起的线条。胸口的衬衣被他用脚蹭得皱起来，我扑上去吻他，剥他衣服的动作急切得略显狼狈，不可言说的幻想一朝变为现实，说不上爱，但硬得发疼的下身告诉我，我想上他。

这双眼睛含着泪是什么样子，这双腿折起来是什么风景，都是我在脑海里设想过千百遍的，我手上的力道有些大，但他一声不吭，只是用漂亮的眸子看我，真是要疯了，这种恰到好处的温柔和示弱只会让人更有施虐欲。我没有和男人做的经验，只能他自己做扩张，他把我当做支撑手指蘸了润滑液往后探，不一会就软了身子趴在我耳边低声地喘。我觉得自己的太阳穴都在跳，恨不得把他拆吃入腹又满心都是不合时宜的柔情，胸膛里好像装了风箱，粗重的呼吸声震耳欲聋。

他说可以了的那一秒我就翻身把他摁在床上，用手掐着他的脚踝把双腿合拢往下按，这个姿势让插入有些困难，但我越来越兴奋，眼前纤细又不失肉感的大腿好像彻底摧毁了我大脑掌管自控力的中枢，让我只知道压着他狠命地做。看着他被快感折磨到几近失神的样子我才明白，我那些拙劣的臆想根本不及他的百分之一，年少的他之于我是性欲，现在的我依旧不能摆脱这种蛊惑，只会更加食髓知味。我们在床上、在窗台边、在浴室里做爱，我就像毛头小子一样抱着他要个不停，而他只会像以前一样对着我温柔的笑，有一丝无奈但更多的是纵容。

等他睡着的时候我用眼神一寸寸扫过他的身体，大腿上满是指痕，膝盖因为后入做了太久而跪得泛着红，脚踝最为惨烈，一整圈都是牙印和吮出的淤青。那些见不得光的占有欲终于在多年后突破牢笼变成了他身体上的印记，我的胸口臌胀起来，我知道，从今天起，我不会满足于他只是我的律师了。


End file.
